Grilled Cheese and Wine
by test the waters
Summary: "This wine goes really well with the grilled cheese. It's nice." Rizzles (of course)
1. Chapter 1

It was dark when Jane finally made it back to her apartment after a long day of paper work and sitting at her desk. God, her desk was so freaking boring! Half the reason she became a cop was because she wanted a job where she was constantly moving, whether she was pacing up and down the interrogation room or chasing after a runaway perp.

At least the constant sitting around had given her some time to think. Having only herself for company was intimidating, but yesterday afternoon, as she sat waiting for a tox screen to come back, she had had a revelation.

Walking up to her front door, she paused. Light was seeping through the crack under the threshold. She always turned her lights off when she left the house. Well, she had always done it as long as she had known Maura. Something about "green living" and "energy efficiency". She didn't know how reducing her own (relatively small) carbon footprint could really help with the rapidly growing climate change problem, but hey, if it mattered to Maura, what the hell?

She entered her apartment cautiously, but was not overly-worried. Ma had probably come over with dinner or maybe even Frankie. They both knew where she kept her spare key. It could be Maura, but that was unlikely; she was probably busy feeding Cailyn.

"Hello? Ma, is that you?"

The oven was on in the kitchen and bags of fresh, organic vegetables from Earth Fare lined the counter. Ma had shopped at Earth Fare once, but vowed never to do it again. Too expensive. She only knew one person who bothered to buy organic and that was—

"Maura!"

And there stood Maura, wrapped in a silk robe. Her hair wet and her face devoid of make-up; she had obviously just showered.

"Oh, Jane! I'm so glad that you're here. You came at exactly the right time; I was just going to take the soufflé out of the oven and start the salad. Would you care to join me?" Maura asked.

"Don't you have to look after Cailyn? Is Hope back? I'm confused…" she trailed off and looked to her friend expectantly.

"I know, I know," Maura glanced around guiltily, "I just couldn't handle any more sibling bonding, Jane! I'm starting to like Cailyn, I really am, but living with someone who studies better when her room is a pig pen is just—"

"A pig _sty_, Maur. And it's okay, okay? I totally understand. And don't feel guilty. You're having a normal reaction to being cooped up with a sibling. I mean if I had to live with Frankie or, God forbid, Tommy, again, I would probably run away, too."

Here Maura looked affronted. "I am not _running away_, Jane. I am simply giving Cailyn a much-needed night off from sister-sister bonding time. "

"Save it, Maura," Jane grinned. "I'm glad you came, actually. It's been a long week, but I could use some company. And-" she hesitated and then took a deep breath, "I want to talk to you about something."

Maura passed her a tomato and smiled. "Get to chopping, detective. We can talk over dinner."

* * *

"I broke up with Casey."

Maura's eyes widened slightly at Jane's sudden confession, but she seemed calm as she took a sip of the wine she had brought over.

"When?"

"This afternoon. While you and Frost and Korsak were out examining that floater. I did it over Skype, Maur, and I should feel guilty about that but I don't and I mean God, what am I doing with my life?"

Maura gave Jane an appraising look and then asked, "Why should you feel guilty?"

Jane tossed her hair back in frustration. What kind of question was that?

"What kind of question is that?! Of course I should feel guilty! Casey is in _Afghanistan_, Maura. He _just _recovered from a life-threatening injury. And I couldn't wait for the six months until he gets back to break his heart."

"Jane, I don't want to over step—"

"Says the woman who broke into my house, showered with my shampoo, and cooked dinner in my kitchen!"

Jane's outburst stopped them both in their tracks. Was this conversation about to become a serious confrontation? They stared at each other for a long moment and then they started to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Jane," Maura said as they caught their breath, "I know I can be intrusive. I just want to help."

"I know Maura, I know. Look, speak your mind, okay? Psychoanalyze me a little bit; I can take it."

They were looking straight into each other's eyes as they spoke, so Maura decided to take Jane at her word.

"I think that you need to think about why you broke up with Casey. And then I think you need to think about why you felt compelled to be in a relationship with him in the first place."

She paused for a bite of soufflé, allowing Jane to comment,

"You know, I was really hoping for a concrete solution, O Wise One."

"I think…I need a little more wine for that."


	2. Chapter 2

After Maura went home that night, Jane sat in front of the television and tried to pay attention to whatever trashy reality show was playing on Bravo.

Honestly, she didn't know what was wrong with her. She was tough on the outside, but usually when she broke up with a boyfriend (even if she had done the dumping) she spent a few nights totally out of it. Like, 'lying on the couch while watching Breakfast at Tiffany's and eating ice cream straight from the box' out of it.

But here she was, just hours past breaking up with a guy she had loved on and off since high school, and all she felt was boredom. And annoyance at the lack of quality television available. It didn't make sense.

She wondered what Maura was doing. Probably arguing with Cailyn about how loud her music was. Or trying to get Ma over to do some pseudo-parenting.

Maybe she was in shock. Maybe she was in denial. Maybe she just hadn't loved Casey in the first place.

That thought was supposed to be a joke, but it startled her. She had loved Casey. _Hadn't she?_

She picked up her phone and dialed Maura's number. The line was busy. Growling, she switched off the TV and grabbed a duffel bag from the closet. Thank God she didn't have work tomorrow.

* * *

"Jane, what are you doing here?"

Maura's words were a tad unwelcoming, but even as she spoke she opened the door to her home and ushered Jane in.

"I don't know, Maura."

Maura fixed her with a look that said 'It is one in the morning. You better know what the hell you're doing here.'

"I need to talk, okay? I can't sleep and I think it's going to rain because my hands are hurting. I've been thinking about what you said. About Casey, I mean."

Maura's whole body seemed to go rigid at the very mention of Casey.

"Why don't you come into the kitchen? I'll make you some tea and we can discuss." She turned around and Jane followed.

"Can we have hot chocolate instead?"

Maura pursed her lips, trying to decide whether to be irritated or amused at such a juvenile request. Deciding not to decide, she instead raised her voice and called out,

"Cailyn, would you like something hot to drink? You've been studying for quite some time now."

Jane filled the tea kettle with water, not waiting for Cailyn's response. As she set the kettle on the stove to boil, Cailyn appeared in the kitchen.

"That sounds great, Maura. Do you think I could have some hot chocolate?"

Jane gave a loud guffaw at that, and even Maura had to grin. Cailyn looked confused at their reactions, but decided that it must be some insane inside joke.

"Of course, hot chocolate sounds delicious. I think we'll all have a mug," Maura managed to speak above Jane's laughter.

"What's Detective Rizzoli doing here? Isn't it kind of late?"

"It is a bit late. Jane came over because she wanted to talk. She's going through a break—"

Jane cut Maura off there, not wanting to air her dirty laundry in front of Maura's nineteen year old half-sister. "Thank you, Maura. I think she gets the idea."

Directing her words to Cailyn, she added, "Sorry if I threw off your study flow. I kind of forgot that you would be here…"

She grimaced at how rude that sounded, but Cailyn gave a slight nod of understanding, "No, it's okay. I know that feeling, the one where you absolutely _need_ to talk to the most important person in your life. Usually it's my mom. Unless we're fighting."

She sighed and Maura thought that she seemed like a young child trying to take on more responsibility than she could really handle. For the first time, Maura considered the idea that nineteen year olds, while able to care for themselves bodily, might not be so well equipped emotionally.

It was a sobering thought, but one for another night. In lieu of asking Cailyn if she was okay (and potentially opening herself to a firestorm of teenage angst) Maura poured boiling water into a mug full of cocoa powder, stirred it up, and handed it to her sister.

"Make sure to blow on it first! You don't want to burn your tongue."

Taking the glass, Cailyn erased most of Maura's feelings of sympathy with some well-placed sarcasm. "Gee whiz, thanks for the advice, Mom! I'll try not to stay up too late partying, either." And on that note, she left the room.

Jane smirked at Cailyn's words and at the appalled look on Maura's face.

"You know I really thought we were getting somewhere. Was I like this as a teenager? How on earth did my mother stop herself from shooting me?"

"That's a question I ask myself every day."

* * *

"I thought about what you said." Jane spoke without her usual confidence. Her voice seemed quiet to Maura and not in a soothing, Jane kind of way.

"I see."

"Do you?"

"Not really, Jane. It's very difficult for me to know what you're trying to say if you don't verbalize your thoughts. Your facial expression, however, leads me to believe that you are confused and maybe even scared about whatever you are thinking."

Jane gave a soft smile. Here was Maura in her most natural state: awkward but earnest in the face of intimate conversation.

"I know why I broke up with Casey. And why I felt like I needed to be in a relationship with him. They're kind of the same reason, to be honest."

She sighed and looked down at her scarred hands. Maura, sensing a bit of reluctance on Jane's part, reassured her. "You don't have to tell me, Jane. It's enough for me to know that you've worked through your issue. My part can end there."

"No, Maur, it can't." Jane took a deep breath (not a sigh this time).

"I had all these dreams, when I was a kid. I mean, I wanted to be a plumber for a while, with the tool box and the overalls," she laughed and Maura, happy that Jane still wanted to confide in her, laughed, too.

"But when I got older, my dreams kind of solidified. I knew I wanted to be a cop when I was sixteen. But I also knew that I wanted a family. I wanted to give Ma grandkids. I mean, I thought that's what I wanted. And you know me, Maura!" Her voice rose and Maura nodded her head in agreement. She knew Jane.

"I'm stubborn. I decided what would make my life worthwhile and I stopped thinking about how I could be happy. I'm a homicide detective. Professionally, I've done a lot, and I'm proud."

Here Maura interrupted, "You should be proud, Jane. You're the most dedicated, skilled detective on the force. You're a role model. And I know you don't like it, but sometimes you're a hero. You make a difference in this world. You must know that!"

"I do know that. Sort of. I just. I wanted more. And Casey was an easy way to get more. He made me feel like I could be this domestic, barefoot in the kitchen wife."

Maura's nose wrinkled. "Jane, that's really not sanitary."

"It's an expression Maura!"

"Oh."

"What I mean is I thought I could have it all with him. The career and the family. But he left and I didn't feel empty. I felt more whole than I had since he arrived. I was relieved." Jane closed her eyes. This was where she kept getting stumped. Why did she feel relief? Not happiness or sadness or anger. Just relief. Like everything had fallen back into place.

Maura gave her a sad smile. "You were relieved because you are such an honest person, Jane. And you wore yourself out pretending to love him."

And finally, Jane began to cry.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites, guys! This is probably going to be about 7 chapters long...possibly more, possibly less. Either way, I'm thrilled to have you along for the ride!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Jane woke up to the sound of her mother banging against the bedroom door.

"Maura! Maura, do you know where Jane is? She told me that she would go shopping with me before lunch and now she's not answering her phone!"

Maura rolled off of the bed, sleep shirt slightly bunched across her flat stomach. Jane shook herself. Why the hell was she noticing Maura's stomach?

Maura smoothed down her hair and opened the door. "Good morning, Angela," she murmured sleepily.

Angela had the good grace to look apologetic as she took in Maura's atypically disheveled form. "Oh, I'm so sorry Maura! You're usually up and about by this time."

"Don't worry about it. I had a late night last night, that's all."

"Oh I see!" Angela's eyes lit up, "I hope that I didn't interrupt anything." She stood on her toes, trying to get a glimpse of the man who had made Maura have a 'late night'.

"No, not at all. Jane's in here, actually. She came over last night and we decided it would be best for her to stay here."

Angela's face fell. "Oh." Abandoning any sense of propriety, she pushed past Maura and into the room. "Get dressed, Jane! We're going out!"

Jane pulled the bed sheets over her head. "But Ma—"

"No buts! You promised and a Rizzoli never goes back on a promise."

"Jesus Christ Ma, we're not a frickin' mob family!"

"Don't you swear at me, young lady!"

Angela Rizzoli: master of getting in the last word.

* * *

Four excruciating hours later, Jane and Angela returned to Maura's house.

"I made popovers!" Maura announced cheerfully.

"Please tell me that you made a guest house edition of those. I don't think I can handle being in the same room as my mother for much longer," Jane whispered.

"I can hear you, Jane Rizzoli! And I thought we had a good time. At least until the last store. I don't see why you had such a problem trying on those bikinis. If my body were in such good condition…"

"Seriously Ma?! My torso is covered in scars. I'm not about to throw on a two piece just so I can impress some drooling surfer dudes."

"Well you wouldn't have to impress anyone if you hadn't broken it off with that wonderful Casey boy—"

Sensing an imminent explosion from Jane, Maura decided to intervene. "Angela, I really don't think that Jane needs to wear a bikini to attract men. She is noticeably attractive, to both men and women, and her raw sex appeal is unmatched by most people in her demographic. I admit that her wardrobe does leave much to be desired, but—"

"You were doing so well. And now I'm going to ask you to stop talking." Jane rolled her eyes, annoyed that her fashion choices were under attack (again) and slightly disconcerted at the butterflies that flew into her gut when Maura complimented her sex appeal.

"Let's just have lunch, okay? Ma, you get the plates out. I'll get the butter. And I'll feed Bass; I noticed that his bowl was empty when I walked in."

Maura looked like she might cry at Jane's comment, but she held her emotions inside, instead saying "That's very thoughtful of you, Jane. I'm sure Bass appreciates it."

"Anything for the turtle."

"Tortoise!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

A/N: Kind of a short chapter. But it's got its moments and I love the Jane/Maura/Angela dynamic. And I love your reviews, favorites, and follows! :)


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch, Angela headed to the station to check in on Frankie. Jane (very vocally) had trouble understanding why her brother needed his Ma to see how his day was going—"He's a thirty-two year old detective, Ma! I don't think he needs you to make sure he got his sandwich and juice box."

"You wouldn't understand, Jane. A mother's work is never done—not even when your kids are ungrateful little twerps," Angela grinned at her own joke, gave Jane a kiss on the cheek and Maura a parting hug, and then left. In Jane's car.

Jane, reminded that she did have some parental responsibilities, asked Maura to take her back to her apartment so that she could take Jo Friday on an afternoon walk. And so they found themselves on the steps outside Jane's building, trying to decide the best route for a walk.

"We should just go around the block a few times, like we usually do! It's too damn hot to do much else. I mean look at Jo, she's sweating in this heat," Jane argued.

"I understand that Jane, which is why I suggest that we walk the extra half-mile to the park. The foliage there makes it a couple of degrees cooler than the surrounding city. And I think Jo would appreciate the effort after you abandoned her last night," Maura replied teasingly.

"I did not abandon her! I just…forgot…that I own a dog." Jane's protest sounded weak, even to her, and so the two women finally responded to Jo's tugging and started toward the park.

Once inside the park gates, both gave a reflexive sigh of relief. August in Boston was sweltering this year, and the city had begun to feel claustrophobic. They passed a few acquaintances as they walked along the path. Jo Friday tried to be menacing at each encounter, but only succeeded in charming the strange humans with her fluffy coat and spunk.

"This is nice," Jane reflected. "We haven't been on a walk in a while."

"Mostly because of your sprain," Maura replied.

"Even before then. I mean, I know I got the sprain when we were jogging, but that's not the same thing. Walking is different," Jane glanced at Maura, hoping that she knew what she was trying to say.

"Walking gives us time to talk. Or not talk, as the case may be," she paused, considering what Jane had said. "You're right; I had forgotten how lovely it is to be in your company with no pressure from the outside world and virtually no time constraints."

"I could never have walked like this with Casey."

Maura tensed at the mention of Casey. "Why on earth not? I thought that you enjoyed his company."

"I do…I did. But with him everything was so frantic and dramatic. Walking is a drama-free activity. And you, you know when to freak out with me and when to calm me down. I need that kind of balance in my life."

Maura replied after a brief pause. "I'm glad you feel that way. You balance me out, too, you know."

"Yeah?"

"Of course! Remember the time I had to go to that "Give the Shoes Off Your Feet" charity event? And I couldn't decide which shoes to give? I was panicking, but you gave me a reality check. It's one of my fondest memories of you, actually."

"Really?" Jane sounded skeptical.

"Really, Jane. I don't know what that look is for, but that situation proved to me that you will never lie to me. I mean, you did not spare my feelings _at all_ and while I was somewhat annoyed at the time, I am forever grateful for your advice."

"Maura, I told you to pull your head out of your ass for two seconds so that you could see what a spoiled brat you were being."

Jane laughed at the memory, but Maura remained serious.

"No one has ever known me well enough to speak so rudely to my face. No one."

Jane had never enjoyed walking the dog so much in her entire life.

* * *

A/N: Your reviews, follows, and faves are such beautiful things to wake up to in the morning! I hope you enjoy this chapter...I think Jo Friday is definitely trying to do some matchmaking :)


	5. Chapter 5

When they reached Jane's apartment, only an hour had passed. Usually on their days off, the pair would meet and hang out for a few hours, but they had already spent so much time together in the last thirty-six hours that Jane worried that she was forcing Maura to stay with her.

When she voiced her concern, though, Maura cut her off with a sharp, "Don't be silly, Jane. You had a tough time yesterday, and I want to be here with you. It's not a burden for me to spend time with you."

Jane glared at her as she spoke, as if trying to determine the veracity of Maura's statement. Finding no hidden truth in her words (shocker) Jane asked, "Well what should we do before dinner, then?"

Maura's eyes lit up, as though she had been waiting for Jane to ask. "I think we need to continue with our Harry Potter movie marathon."

Jane smirked at that, satisfied that she had gotten Maura hooked on the movies (she had finished the books a few months ago). "I don't know, Maura. The sixth one is kind of sucky, especially compared to the book. Are you sure—"

"Let me be the judge of what qualifies as 'sucky' or not, Jane. I want to see how Ron and Hermione's relationship progresses on the metallic screen."

"Silver screen, Maur. And okay, you've convinced me. You put the DVD in and I'll make some popcorn."

"Yay!" Maura practically squealed with excitement. She really did have a thing for Harry Potter.

* * *

"So what'd you think?"

"I thought it was terrible," Maura tried to be matter of fact, but it was difficult to do with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, so you're crying because it was so bad?" Jane couldn't help herself.

"The last scene was touching, I admit, but most of the movie was a poor representation of the book. I mean, why are they trying to improve on perfection?" Maura sounded a little indignant, now that the ending credits were rolling.

"I know Maura, I know. Just try not to think about it," Jane tried to be soothing. "Hey, do you wanna order in Chinese or something?"

"I don't think I can handle that much oil right now. Especially not after all that popcorn."

"You're right; me neither." Jane thought for a minute, "How about some grilled cheese? We both know that I make a mean grilled cheese and I'm pretty sure I bought bread the other day…"

"Oh Jane, I'm so proud of you! What an adult thing to do—grocery shopping!"

"I think I'm a bad influence on you, Maura," Jane tried to sound annoyed at her friend's teasing, but couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice.

* * *

They sat in relative silence at Jane's kitchen table. Maura looked around the tiny apartment and her heart filled up with…something. She had an idea of what it was, but she didn't want to voice the idea, not even to herself. If she voiced it, it would become a truth and she would feel compelled to speak it out loud. She couldn't do that to Jane. She couldn't do it to herself.

So she sat in silence, trying not to think. Of course Jane couldn't stay quiet for long.

"I can hear you thinking."

Oh God. Her voice sounded so caring. It always surprised her, how much Jane cared. Maura had never had that in her life. Of course her parents had loved her; that was a given. But they weren't interested in understanding her. No one had been, until she met Jane.

Jane, the rough, blue-collar cop who didn't take anybody's shit, cared about Maura, the aloof, brainy medical examiner. Even when she teased her about "talking google" she almost always asked for a translation afterwards. Jane wanted to know exactly what Maura was saying and why she was saying it.

"I was just enjoying the silence." It was only part of the truth, and Jane knew it. But she didn't push.

"This wine goes really well with the grilled cheese. It's nice."

And that's when Maura knew. Exactly as Jane said "It's nice." Because it wasn't just nice; it was perfect. The wine and the grilled cheese. They went together, like peanut butter and jelly, except not at all like peanut butter and jelly. Because people expect PB&J to fit together, to complement each other. No one expects wine and grilled cheese to work out.

"I'm the wine," said Maura, all of a sudden. "I'm the wine and you're the grilled cheese. And it's nice. I mean, the flavors go together exceptionally well and it's surprising because this is a very expensive wine and most people would pair it with squid or caviar but somehow it tastes best this way."

Jane looked at her like she was insane. "Maura, you're not very good at speaking in metaphor."

Maura took a breath and tried to slow down. "I'm the wine, Jane. And you're the grilled cheese. To the casual observer, we are completely different. Very few people would pair us if given the opportunity. But you found me and you never judged me. You found me. We found each other."

Comprehension flitted across Jane's face and then anxiety. "What are you trying to say?"

Maura stared at Jo Friday for a moment. The dog was taking a nap in her basket and her leg was kicking; Maura hoped she was having a sweet doggy dream.

She looked back up at Jane.

"I'm in love with you."

"You're what?"

"In love with you, Jane. I'm in love with you." Maura's voice cracked on the words. She had held them inside herself for so long without realizing it. But as good as she felt finally saying the truth aloud, she recognized that Jane might not (probably did not) feel the same way. Her face, anyway, screamed fear and confusion to Maura.

"I love you and I'm so sorry, Jane. I think I'd better leave. Let's just forget this ever happened, okay? I'm going to leave and we'll see each other on Monday. I'm so sorry." And with that, she stood up and practically ran out of the apartment.

Jane sat in stunned silence for one minute. What the hell had just happened? Maura was in love with her? And she had run away before Jane had time to respond.

Jane leapt from the table and tried to race out of her apartment, but it was hard to run on her bum leg. Maura had probably taken the elevator, so Jane hobbled toward the stairs. It took her a good four minutes to get down three flights of stairs, but the elevators in her building were slow.

Finally in the lobby, she pushed on the doors to her building and limped down the stairs. It was dark, but she could see Maura's figure retreating toward her car.

"Maura," she hollered, putting everything she had into it. The figure stopped moving, but didn't turn around.

"Maura! Please come back! I can't race you on this leg Maur; it's not a fair fight! Come on! We need to talk. Please." Her voice lowered toward the end of her plea. They needed to talk.

Slowly, the figure turned around and walked back to her. As she came nearer, Jane could see that Maura's eyes were red. Her heart ached for her friend.

* * *

A/N: Finally the title makes sense! The next chapter will probably be the last (although I'm toying with the idea of an epilogue...). Your reviews, favorites, and follows have been an unexpected and extremely appreciated part of my writing process. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

They sat on the stairs outside her apartment building because, as Jane said, "I barely made it down alive; I'm sure as hell not trying to go up right now!"

Jane felt relieved that no one was there to interrupt them. Not a potential homicide, not Ma, not a nosy neighbor. The only sign of human life in the vicinity came when the occasional car passed by on the dark street below them.

After they had settled on the stairs, they took a moment to look at each other before speaking. Maura spoke first.

"Jane, I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm so sorry…" She trailed off, looking dejected.

"You said that already. Why are you sorry for telling me how you feel?"

"Our friendship is the most important thing in my life, Jane. I can't jeopardize it just because of my feelings."

Jane laughed a little at that. "Maura, your feelings matter. At least, they matter to me. And there isn't much you could say that would put our friendship in jeopardy. Telling me that you love me doesn't even come close to making the list."

Maura grimaced, "You don't understand. I don't just love you in the platonic, best friend way. I am_ in love _with you. And I'm a terrible person because I am forcing you to—"

"You're not forcing me to do anything, Maura. And I do understand. You are in love with me. And that's okay, it's more than okay even. Because," here Jane took a deep breath, "I am _in love_ with you, too."

Maura sighed, "You don't have to say that Jane. It's very sweet and thoughtful, but unnecessary. I much prefer the truth in matters of the heart."

"Maura, you prefer the truth in every matter. And you know that I would never lie to you. I care about you too much to do that. I had all these dreams when I was younger. I thought that I needed a husband to be happy. But you know what? I don't need a husband. I need you."

Maura looked like she might start crying. "Jane." Her voice broke.

"I was fooling myself with Casey. I was trying to get Ma off my back, trying to prove that I could be more than just Jane the detective. I didn't even realize that when I'm with you, I am more than just Jane the detective."

She looked down at her scarred hands. They still ached.

Maura didn't look like she was going to be able to form words anytime soon, so Jane pressed on.

"And I get the metaphor, weird as it is. I'm grilled cheese. And I'm okay on my own and I'm delicious with a glass of milk. But the only time I'm special, the only time I'm more than myself, is when I'm paired with a fine red wine." She lifted Maura's chin with her finger until they were making eye contact.

"Please say something."

"I think I'm going to kiss you now."

"I think you better."

* * *

A/N: The end. Jane and Maura are smart ladies, so I think they can take it from here. :) Your reviews, follows, and faves have overwhelmed me (in the best way!). This was my first story on this site and you guys made posting so fun for me! I have a few ideas floating around in my head right now; hopefully you will see some of them come to fruition in the next few weeks. Until then, Keep Calm and Try Not to Die from Feels Every Tuesday!


End file.
